Escaping the snakes
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: When fourteen year old Abigail is left Orphaned and alone the team from the BAU agree to adopt her but when she finds that the people who killed her parents and changed her life have followed her to Virginia she realizes that there is no escaping the snakes
1. Chapter 1

Morgans face was filled with concern as he walked out of the hospital room to be met by the team. The look on his face made Garcia immediately stand up. "What's wrong? Is it about Abigail? Is she okay?"

"There are two problems," Morgan sighed,"One is the doctor said the burns on her leg are permanent they were to hot to fix they can make the pain go away but the scars will stay there forever. Two Abigail has no family to take care of her she's gonna get put into the system unless a miracle happens. Which is why I'm going to adopt her. Abigail's been through a lot. She might feel scared in a foster home with a bunch of other kids but if she got scared with one of us nearby we could give her the comfort and attention she needs. If we don't do something she could spend the rest of her life in fear."

"I Agree,"Reid spoke up, " Abby's strong and smart,the fact that she was able to stay calm during all that was happening is very impressive."

"And let's not forget this is Jack's kid,"JJ chimed in,"After all he's done for us the least we can do is take care of his daughter and help her feel safe."

Everyone seamed to agree with the idea when a nurse came in and said," She just woke up a few minutes ago, usually I'm only alowed to let family in, but considering the circumstances I guess I can make an exeption for one of you."

"I'll go," Morgan volunteered,"She might remember me as the one who talked down the guy holding a blade to her throat. That could calm her down a little bit." Without waiting for a response he headed down the hallway

Abby's point of veiw

I spend the first few minutes after I wake up in my hospital bed trying to remember how I got there. I can remember being tied up in an old building two men holding me down another one holding a weird looking pen but when he touches it to my skin. My mind does blank. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted when a muscular black man walks into the room. I recognize him from somewhere. I Can't remember where but My gut feeling says he can be trusted.

"Are you Abigail?", he asked me.

"My friends call me Abby."

"Do you consider me your friend?"

"It depends if I can get some answers,"I joked.

The man smirked and said,"I'll answer all of your questions the best I can."

_B_"Okay for starters who are you?"

"I'm agent Morgan from the BAU."

"Is my mom Okay?"

Morgan closed his eyes and sighed,"Abigail I'm sorry but your mom didn't make it."

I spend the next few moments collecting my thoughts.

Breath just breath,I think to myself.

"Has my dad come to visit me?"I asked with a very shaking voice

"No I'm sorry he died to."

"That's not possible he wasn't even with us he was at home making dinner, how can he be dead if his jacket is right here?"I Exclaimed pointing to the chair.

"Your dad tried to save you and your mom when he saw that you didn't have a coat he took his off and wrapped it around you. When the guy holding you captive saw him he stabbed him in the back and killed your mother too. For what it's worth the man who did this to you and put that scar on your leg is dead."

I throw back the covers and gasp in horror and the burns that make up the image of a snake wrapping around my leg not because of what it looks like but because of what it makes me remember.

Their was more than one guy in the building last night,and everyone their besides me had a tattoo on their arms just like the burns on my leg.

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so if you have any ideas on how I can do better please let me know㈴3


	2. Chapter 2

Before we left for Virginia I got to visit my house one last time. The first thing I saw when I got there were my two pit bulls who greeted me with all the energy in their bodies. I silently thanked God that my neighbor had agreed to take care of them

I went inside and found my brown leather satchel put it on my shoulder and headed to my room. I found a pink bunny called rose that used to help me sleep as a child , a throw blanket that I had received as a Christmas present one year, and an asortment of pens and notebooks that I had collected over the years all of these things go into my bag. Then with a heavy heart I walked slowly to my parents room and open the door. I walk to my mother's dresser and find a box that contains an opal pendant that my dad bought for my mother. I look further and find my fathers nice watch that he only wore for special occasions these both find a place in my bag. I take the next five minutes reminiscing remembering all the good times I spent at this house.

Morgans pov

Morgan waited out by the car while Abigail visited her house. This was something she wanted to do on her own. When she came outside she was holding a brown satchel filled with things and her face was stained with tears.

"Are you ready to go?," Morgan asked.

Abigail sighed looked back at the house one last time and walked silently to the car. She sat down in the front passenger side seat and stared out the window like she was looking for something. She continued to stare out the window until they got to the jet Abby got out and followed Morgan to the plane, and walked to the bathroom.

Abigail's pov

I was surprised to see the bathroom on the plane had a mirror put I guess that's one of the perks of owning a private jet. I dug around my bag for the thing I knew was there before I had gone through my house. I found one of my signiature hair ties and pulled my auburn hair back into a ponytail. I grabed my mother's necklace and fastened it around my neck. I then found my dad's watch and put it on by wrist. I was wearing the same jacket that he gave me the night I was rescued I knew it was irrational but wearing it made be fell like I was in my father's embrace. I picked up my bag and walked out to where everyone else was sitting and took the closest available seat. On the plane I could see a young man with an optimistic look on his face, a woman with beautiful blonde hair who had that motherly look on her face,a woman with black hair who looked like she was hiding more than she was going to reveal, a man with black hair who looked like he had forgotten how to smile,and an older man who looked at me like he knew something he didn't want me to know.

"Abigail,"Morgan said bringing me back to reality,"these are agents Reid,Prentiss,Hotch,Rossi,and JJ."

"Well there is one question that's been bothering me,"I paused took a deep breath and prepared fore what I was about to hear,"Why where me and my mom attacked that night?"

They all looked reluctant to answer my question,but finally Morgan spoke up,"Abby, your father was an undercover agent who sent someone to jail for murder, the mans son wanted to get back at your father by taking you and your mom away from him."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why didn't he just kill us right there?they kept us for over a month and gave us plenty of food and water, the only proof that we were ever" abused is the burn on my leg."

"Well that's where it got interesting," Reid said,"The unsub knew that if he turned you and your mother against you he would get the ultimate revenge. However, while he was able to brake your mother he couldn't get to you. When he relized that he decided the only way to use you to hurt your father was to brand you and to leave that as a reminder that you couldn't escape them"

"There's one problem with your profile though,"I said,"you keep talking about this like it was one guy who did it, but there was at least four of them."


	3. Chapter 3

After the plane landed Morgan showed me tho his apartment. As soon as he opened the door a big German Shepard came to greet me.

"Hey Cloonie,"Morgan smiled,"did you miss me?"

i rubbed Cloonie behind the ears like I always used to with my two dogs. It seemed to make him happy.

"Now that is undeniable proof that you are Jack's daughter, he was always able to make friends with any animal that passed him by."

I put my bag down on the couch and Morgan motioned for me to come sit down at the kitchen table with him.

"If we are going to be living together I think I should get to know you. First question what is your favorite food?"

"A bacon cheeseburger."

"Great, there is a reastrant in walking distance that serves those. Let's go."

The place Morgan talked about was practically right next door. After the short walk over there we saw a sign that said "Mark's burgers'n stuff" We walked in ordered are food found a table and waited for them to bring our food. When the food came the smell was to tempting to worry about table manners. This was my first time in a month to eat something besides table scraps hospital food. I took a huge bite chewed swallowed and just kept eating. before I even had time for to taste it my burger was halfway gone. I took time to savor the rest of my burger. When it was gone I got up and threw away my trash. On my way back I bump into a man who looked familiar. I remembered him from some where I just couldn't remember where.

"Sorry," I said.

"That's fine,"he answered. Just before he walked away I saw on his wrist what looked like a snake tattoo.

**Authors note: If you think I should give up on this story let me know and I will delete it. Any advice of ideas are welcome as well. I'm sorry this chapter is so short I'm seriously having second thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back to Morgan's apartment I looked to him and said,"I saw one of the guys who kidnapped me."

His eyes went wide with surprise,"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, I could never forget that tattoo. It matches the burns on my leg."

"okay I will call Hotch in the morning, until then we need to get some rest. The couch is a pull out and I have some extra blankets in my room."

Morgan walked away and I spent the next few minutes trying to convince myself I was wrong about the tattoo.

_okay you have been through_ a_ lot in the past few weeks your mind is playing tricks on you. During that time you never let yourself relax these are probably just after affects. You spent the last month expecting something bad would happen and now you can't let go of that. You're about to start a normal life tomorrow. Don't mess that up._

My thoughts were interrupted when Morgan came back with a blanket and a pillow.

"This should be fine for tonight but maybe we can make the time for you to pick some out yourself."

We set up the bed said goodnight and Morgan went to his room. I got Rose out of my satchel hugged her close. Slowly I went to sleep. Then the dream came.

_I'm tied up in a barn. My mother is telling me everything will be okay. Three men walk in one is holding a knife and a box of matches. The other two walk_ _and hold me down. I try to fight them but they're to strong. The one_ _ with the matches lights a fire and puts the blade in and lets it burn. When he takes it out one of the men holding me down rolls up my pant leg. The man holding the knife touches it to my leg and..._

I wake up screaming. Morgan runs into the room.

"Whats wrong?"

"I had a nightmare,"I sobbed,"They put the burns in my leg. I couldn't even fight back they were holding me down. My mother was screaming the whole time like they were burning her instead of me."

"Oh,Abigail,"he sat down on the bed and hugged me. I couldn't stop myself from crying I just let the tears fall freely. I just continued to silently hate the monsters who broke my family and gave me these nightmares.

**Authors note: I would like to thank the six people who wrote a review. Please leave me your ideas questions comments or concerns.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning I brushed out my thick,auburn hair,got dressed in a long sleeved pink shirt,blue jeans,and black boots,and replaced my mother's necklace around my neck. I got my satchel,pulled my dad's jacket around my shoulders and walked out the door. Morgan had pointed the school out to me when we were driving to his apartment so I already knew the way. I went to the office and found my schedule. I had U.S history first with Ms. Holtan when I made it there she told me to stand in front of the class and tell them my name and why I was late.

"I'm Abigail baker and I am late because it's my first day here."

"Escuses will get you as far in my class as they will in life ,"she replied rudely.

"Geeze no wonder your not a ,"I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said surprised that she could hear me.

I took a seat in the back row next to a boy with short black hair,a green T-shirt,blue jeans,and black Tennis shoes.

"I heard that,"said a thick country accent.

"What?"

"I heard what you said about . You need to write that down."

"Thanks,"I said relieved that he wasn't going to snitch on me.

"I'm Aiden by the way."

Before I could reply the teacher started talking,"Today we are going to start learning about the slave trade by watching this video about how they got here in the first place."

She turned on the projector to a video of people tied up in a boat and suddenly I was back in the barn.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran out of the classroom in a hurry. I just needed air. I just needed to step outside for a little bit. By the time I got to the end of the hallway Aiden was chasing after me,"Abigail,are you okay?"

I ignored him. As much as I hated being rude to possibly my only friend I couldn't slow down. Slowing down was what got me in that situation in the first place. If I hadn't stopped to catch my breath. If I hadn't sat down against that tree-

My thoughts were interrupted by a muscular hand grabbing my wrist. I attempted to free myself but was discouraged when a deep voice warned,"If you try anything else I'll have to report you for assaulting an officer."

I quit when I relized what had happened. For afew minutes I thought he was going to handcuff me but he just dragged me by my hand to a very concerned Aiden.

"Awe come on officer do you really have to force her back to class? She didn't do anything wrong."

"She ran out of the classroom without any permission,and do I have to explain 's history to you ?"

"No! Please don't,"I begged there were just some things I wasn't prepared to share myself much less let a perfect stranger.

"Well why not? If you have nothing to hide you have nothing to fear."

I hated that phrase. I didn't beleive it either. My mother and I had nothing to hide,but we had plenty to fear.

The uniformed man continued to lead me to class like a sheep. We got to the classroom he opened the door and pushed me in,"I got your runaway. You might want to keep an eye on her. I'll contact her guardians and add her to our list."

I wondered how Morgan would feel after hearing that I couldn't even go one day without getting into trouble. What was this list he was going to put me on? I made a mental note to ask Aiden about it next time I had the chance. I sat through class only half listening to the video until the bell rang. My next class was gym with coach Raid. I loathed gym. I was terrible at sports and how the coaches always expected me to be better the next day I had yet to understand. We were playing dodge ball, a game that always ended up getting me hurt in some way. It was always at the end of the game that I would get hit. I usually used my fear of the ball to my advantage. I had a really good reason to avoid being hit,however I had no reason to throw one back. That always made me the target when I was one of five people left. This time though I tried to throw balls back at the other team. That earned me a bruise on the cheek. Next was math. It was boring. Study hall. Nothing happened there. Then lunch came. I got my food and started the search for an open seat when Aiden waved his hand in the air gesturing for me to come sit with him. I elbowed my way through the crowd to see Aiden sitting alone at a corner table with one other chair.

"Hey Abigail,"His eyes grew wide when he saw the bruise on my cheek,"Woah! What happened to you?"

"I fought back in dodge ball against a giant guy. This is what happens when you don't give up."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know he was a huge black guy."

"Are you kidding me? I'm gonna kill him."

"How do you know who it is?"

"There is only one guy here who would throw the ball that hard and I've fought with him in the past."

"You don't need to worry about it. He was just trying to win the game. It was nothing personal."

"No,Tom did that because you fought back it had nothing to do with the game. He was trying to put you in your place."

"Why would he want to do that? I was just playing the game."

"He wanted to win the game at all costs,and chances are everyone on your team was willing to give him that except you."

I hadn't even made it through my first day without making enemies with someone. I just hoped I could go the rest of the day without getting into more trouble.

"What's the list they said they were going to put me on?"

"It's a list that they put kids on when they might be trouble. They have a three strikes and you're out policy. Every week or so the school recource officer will call you into his office to talk to you if they think there's something wrong with you they will give you a strike. The first time you'll get in school suspension,the second time they suspend you and the third time they send you to military school."

"What?!"

"It's okay, I'm already on the list and I can teach you to make them think you're normal."

"Okay," I just had to put on a show for this school and I was scot free.

I finished lunch and headed to chemistry. Being the new kid I had to be my own lab partner which does not usually go well when you are handling chemicals but I was able to do the experiment without breaking anything(Thank God) My next class was English which I normally did pretty well at. Unfortunately the same kid who had hit me with a dodge ball and apparently taken over the whole school was sitting right behind me.

"Hi Red,"he said after coming up with the worlds most cliche nickname for redheads,"How's your face?

"Pretty good considering..."

"Considering what?"

"Well once my bruise heals up I'll be back to normal and your stuck like that forever,"I grinned triumphantly. He was about to say something backwhen our teacher walked in and started talking. I took the notes and got done with the homework with ten minutes to do whatever I wanted with. When the bell rang I went to my last class,choir and was suprised to see Aiden there waiting for me.

"You're just looking for enemies aren't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about,"I said trying to play dumb.

"I heard about what you said to to Tom earlier. Good job by the way. It's about time someone put that SOB in his place. Th teacher walked in turned to me and said,"Whenever I have a new student,I like to have them sing in front of the class to see what there voice sounds like. You can pick the song."

"Is it okay if I sing a song I wrote?"

"Of course."

I took a deep breath, stood in front of the room and started singing,

"It's the part of you that wants to runaway and hide till the story clears

It's the little thought inside that makes you give in to your own fears

so we run

And we hide

to afraid of the other side

and the world will keep on spinning

and our fears will keep on winning "

I stopped singing and walked back to my seat. Aiden wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Woah,that was amazing."


	7. Chapter 7

Outside Aiden and I were getting to know each other before we had to part ways.

"So what do your parents do for a living?"

"Well my parents both died recently,"I saw no reason to try and hide my past. It's not like hiding it would bring my parents back.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked,"he said embarrassed.

"But the man I'm living with now is an FBI agent."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah he actually saved my life."

Aiden stopped and grabbed my arm.

"What?"

"Is that the way you have to walk home?"

"Yeah,why?"

"Thats usually where a local gang hangs out. Let me walk you home. I'd hate to leave you to deal with them yourself."

The last thing I wanted to do was run into a gang on my first day here,so I allowed Aiden to walk with me. We walked into silence until one of the men jumped in front of us. I jumped back.

"Where are you two headed to?"

"We were just walking home,"Aiden said trying to sound in charge.

"Well you can move along but I think I'll take her with me," he grabbed my wrist and held on tight. I remembered my dad telling me that the thumb is the weakest part of a grip,so I twisted away and took a step back.

"Don't you ever touch her again,"Aiden growled. Then without warning three more men came up behind the one. One of them grabbed me again but this time he was to strong to get away from. The other two grabbed Aiden and started tying his hands together. He fought back,and he probably would have won too if he hadn't ben out numbered. When they finished tying his hands behind his back. One of them walked in front of him. Aiden spit on him just before his mouth was covered in duct tape. I screamed when they threw him in a neighboring dumpster and closed the lid.

Then the man holding me back started tying my hands. I tried to resist until he pulled my hair and said,"Try anything and I'll kill the boy. You wouldn't be able to live with that on your conscience would you?"

He was right. I would rather have myself harmed than put Aiden in anymore danger. I let him tie me up. Then they put duct tape over my mouth,ripped the necklace off my neck, and pushed me down the ally to the back of a van. They opened the door threw me in and ran to the front where they would sit. I listened to their conversation to learn anything I possibly could about the near future.

"Dammit! He said not to leave any witnesses,Fang! You couldn't have waited until she was alone."

"You heard him the sooner we got her to them the more money we would get. Besides I didn't leave a witness. He will probably suffocate before anyone can get to him.

Aiden's pov

His screams were in vain. As was trying to open the lid. He was finding it hard to breath. Aiden felt himself wanting to go to sleep. He almost then and then snapped back awake. He had to stay awake so he could save Abigail. He couldn't let someone else he cared about die because of his cowardice. He banged against the lid of the dumpster praying someone would hear.

Morgan's Pov

Morgan was at his house waiting for Abigail to come home. He had just gotten a call from her school that said she tried to ditch school and fought the school recourse officer. He knew he couldn't start forming an opinion before hearing both sides of the story,and that was exactly what he was going to do. He sat at the table and rubbed Cloony behind the ears until he got a call from Garcia.

"What do you need baby girl?"

"Morgan,I just had this video e-mailed to me,and I think you need to come see it. I'm calling the rest of the team."

Morgan heard in Garcia's voice that this couldn't wait. He left a note for Abby saying he would want to talk when he got back,and went to his place of work. When he got there he ran to "Garcia's cave of technological wonder,"to find her eyes glued to the screen in horror.

"Baby girl,what's the matter?"

Silently she pulled up the video and hit play. Morgan saw something that he couldn't bare to witness. Abigail, the last survivor of the Baker family was tied up in a room with" tears running down her face. A man came into the room and ripped the duct tape off her face in a painful speed.

"Say hello to the nice FBI agents Abby,"said a deep voice.

"Why don't you just kill me and throw me in a dumpster in some ally!?"

The man slapped Abigail across the face and the screen went black. Morgan was comforting Garcia by keeping a muscular hand on her ,JJ,Prentice,Hotch,and,Rossi had got there soon after.

Morgan turned to them and said,"Abigail has been kidnapped again and I think they want to finish what they failed to accomplish before. She said something about a dumpster in an ally. There's an ally between here and her school I think that might be what she was talking about.


	8. Chapter 8

Abigail's pov

One of the men knocked the camera over. Before I could say anything else,a large man who had met us at the warehouse punched me in the lip. I wimpered and silently scolded myself for looking weak in front of these men. The one who had just hit me bent down to my height on the floor and said,"Do you remember who I am?"

"No,"I said in a small voice.

"Well maybe this should jog your memory,"he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a snake wrapped around his arm.

Aiden's pov

It was hard to breath with just his nose but Aiden still stayed awake. If hoe allowed himself to fall asleep he would most likely die,and any chance Abbigail had of getting out alive would become smaller.

The dumpster started to open,and when his eyes adjusted to the light he saw a black man with sunglasses on.

The man waved to someone and said,"Hotch,theirs a kid in here!"

When a man with a serious look came to the dumpster they both helped him out.

"Are you okay?,"The serious man asked.

Aiden nodded his head yes. The black man untied his hands and said,"Okay,I'm going to rip the tape off. It's gonna hurt a little."

The tape came off with a painful pull,"God!"

"Kid,did you see a girl get kidnapped earlier?"

"No,I just tied myself up and jumped into a dumpster because it's fun,"he said sarcastically,and then regretted when the large man gave him an ice cold look,"sorry,are you talking about Abigail?"

"Yeah,did you see what happened to her?"

"A gang kidnapped her after they tossed me in. I heard tires screeching but I didn't see anything other than that."

"Did any of them have a tattoo of a snake wrapping around his wrist?"

"No,and I would've noticed. They were all wearing tank tops."

"Hotch,Morgan,"said a young man who looked like he could be an intern,"they ripped her necklace off and left it here. A regular gang would have taken it with them and tried to sell it."

"That necklace was to remind her of her mother,"Morgan said,"can you find her fathers watch or his jacket?"

"No,and she had her jacket on in the video remember?"

"This could have something to do with her mother. They could have a vendetta against her. Let's go talk to Rossi,JJ,andPrentice to hear their input,"Hotch thought out loud.

"First we need to get this kid home,"Morgan said.

"No way!,"the kid said,"My family won't care if I'm gone. I once took off for three days and they didn't even notice I had disappeared. A couple hours won't mean anything to them. I can't just turn my back on Abigail."

"Okay,but you're staying at the berau and you are not touching anything. If you do I will personally drive you home and make sure your mother knows you were gone. Do you understand?"

"Yeah,I get it."

Just then Morgan's phone rang.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morgan sighed he was trying to protect the daughter of one of the greatest men he knew,a man who saved his life,and this kid was here trying to play hero.

"Morgan," he answered.

"Derek,"the voice was Penelope's. She sounded like she was holding back tears,"I got another email from the people holding Abby,and it's really bad. You need to see it."

"Okay,Baby Girl I'm coming right over. Don't worry we will find Abigail and we will find everyone responsible for this. I have a witness and I'm bringing him with me."

Morgan hung up and turned to see the kid wearing a back pack this time,"Where did you get that?"

"They took it from me before they tied me up. I thought they took it with them but I guess they didn't want to carry it around,because I found it next to the trash bin."

When they got to Garcia's office,Rossi,JJ,and Prentiss were working hard to calm their friend who was allready in hysterics. Morgan gave her one of his hands to hold onto and she used the other to press play.

The camera was at a different angle this time,so they could see a fire place. One of the men had a metal stick in his hand and the other had rolled up Abby's sleeve so that her arm was exposed. When the man with the stick was done he took it out of the fire and put it against her arm. He left it there for about thirty seconds. Her screams fell on deaf ears. When he pulled it off he forced her to her feet while grabbing the same spot where he just burned her. He positioned her arm so the burn was the only thing they could see. On her arm was a red S.

"How do you feel ?,"the man holding her said.

"Pretty damn good considering that you had to use something that used to belong to a man that every single agent at the BAU respected and admired to get your point across."

Abigail was punched in the face and the screen went black.

"This isn't right,"Morgan said Jack always taught his daughter to never think or refer to "herself as a thing,and she is not starting now. There has to be something else that is important in this."

"It probably belongs to a retired or dead agent,"Prentiss said.

"Maybe the building that they're in,"said Rossi,"The best thing she could do at this point is tell us where she is."

"It has to be somewhere where nobody would hear any screaming and call to complain,"Reid provided.

"What about Gideon's cabin?,"Morgan said thinking out loud,"It's out of the way and it has a fire place. That would be the perfect place to hide someone."

"Garcia,"Hotch said to the shaking woman in front of him,"look to see who bought Gideon's cabin."

"A man named,Derick Halderfald bought it a week ago right after you saved Abigail."

"Alright let's go,"Morgan said,"Garcia is it okay if we leave the kid with you?"

"Sure, he shouldn't be a problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Abigail's pov

I relaxed against the wall with my hands tied behind my back and my feet bound together. The pain in my arm was excrutiating,but I couldn't cry. These people were no different from the bullies at my old school. If I showed them fear they would have an advantage over me. All that I could do was hope that the team would find me before anything else happened to me. My dad had taught me how to say where I was without actually saying it,by playing a game with me as a kid. We would each have walkie talkies and I would hide somewhere and give him clues. Kind of like hide and seek except I wanted to be found. I now knew why he had insisted on playing the game and I silently thanked him hoping that he could hear me. Wherever he was.

In the other room I could hear the gang leader arguing with the man that had paid them to kidnap me.

"Why would you tell her where we are? You practically told them where we are yourself!"

"Relax,it's just a stupid kid. She doesn't know anything."

"Really,then why would she give them a hint?"

Silence echoed through the building.

"That's what I thought!"

The sound of a hand hitting flesh was followed by a cry of pain.

"Why should I even pay you after what you did to us?"

"Because if you don't I'm gonna tell that kid that you were the one who got his dad killed. Then he'll never listen to a word you say."

There was a pause then the gang member began begging,"Please,please don't do this I was just messing with you. I was never gonna tell him! You don't have to pay us we'll leave and the kid will never find out!"

The terrified man ran into the room I was in followed by a confident,muscular man aiming a gun at him. The gang leader made it to the door,but was prevented from leaving by nails that were holding the door shut. The frightened man curled up in the corner and whimpered softly. Like a dog about to be put down. I almost felt sorry for him,until I remembered that he was the one who had forced me into a van. He was the one who had endangered Aiden's life,and he was the one who had brought me back into a world that I had tried so hard to escape. The gun man showed no mercy. He pulled the trigger and watched the man's lifeless body drop to the floor,while I looked away. When I did look up I could see in his smile that he had planned on killing him the whole time.

He looked to me and said,"He was just gonna slow us down. Anyway,why do I need him when I have you? You already helped me out enough to level the playing feild."

"What are you talking about?,"I started to get worried,"I never helped you!"

"Oh,but you did,"he grinned,"You helped me when you told the BAU about where to find your friend,and my rookie. You might remember him. His name was Aiden."

"What!?"

"He's at the BAU right now they got him with that tech analysis girl. What was her name? Gomez?"

"Her name is Garcia,"I refused to let him disrespect her. I tried to calm myself down. Garcia was an FBI agent she might know how to handle herself. She might not be a feild agent,but I had no reason to assume that she wouldlet fear take her over. Unless he had a gun,"What's he gonna do to Garcia?"

"We slipped him gun in his backpack while you weren't looking. When the time is just right I'm going to tell him to pull out the weapon and then Derick Morgan will have to choose wether to save his baby girl or the baby girl of a man who saved his life,"he smiled before saying,"But in the end you will have to choose who lives and who dies. I want to know if you are a selfless caring soul like your father,or a selfish,soulless monster like your whore of a mother."

"You shut up! My mother was one of the greatest women that ever lived and anyone who could even consider her to be less had better ask themselves before they run their mouth,'hmm do I want to feel the absolute worst pain that any human being on this earth has ever felt?!'"

The monster before me chuckled,"I knew you would try to defend her. That's why I saved this,"He pulled a tape recorder out of his back pocket and pressed play. I heard the voice of my mother. I told myself I would hold on to every word like my life depended on it. Until I heard what the words ment.

"I don't care what happens to that bastard or my brat kid. If you pick us up on backer lane there should be enough trees so that you can get us to the barn without anyone seeing us. My daughter has a bright pink coat that you will have to dump,but take it somewhere else so they can't find us. It would also be a good idea to was it so they can't use any leaves that get stuck to it or something. Remember,when this is all over I want my money to be dropped off at my doorstep in cash inside an unmarked envelope. If I don't get paid I will go to the police,and I will tell them it was you. Have I made myself clear?"

I stared at the recorder in disbelief. My mother had sold both me and my father out for money! How dare she! I grabbed the tape recorder out of his hands,and threw it at the wall where the body was still leaning against,where it smashed into peices.


	10. Chapter 10

Garcia's pov

Garcia stabbed away at her keyboard. She always hated kidnapping cases. She couldn't imagine how scared they must have been. This time it was personal. Abigail had been saved. She was staying with Morgan. She should have been safe. The only other time this had happened was when Frank had returned. Even then it hadn't been the same person. These guys just couldn't deal with the fact that they had won. Even if they hadn't been caught. The kid that had been left with her was digging through his back pack for something,but she didn't bother to ask what. She really hadn't paid much attention to him until she saw the reflection in her computer. The reflection was of Aiden aiming a gun at her back and saying,"If you want to live you will do everything I say."

Garcia turned around slowly and said,"O-okay. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to call your solid as a rock protector agent Morgan and tell him to come help you."

"I-I'm sorry I can't do that,"She couldn't put an innocent fourteen year old girl in more danger even to save herself.

"Well, if you don't I'll have to call my boss and tell him to go ahead and dispose of little Abby."

"No! No! You don't have to do that I'll call him,"The team always traveled in two different vehicles. They would be able to split up.

Morgan's pov

Morgan was in the passenger seat of a black Sudan that was driven by Hotch with JJ in the back seat,when he heard his phone vibrate.

"Baby girl,you're on speaker."

"Derek,"her voice sounded like she was holding back tears.

"What's wrong? Did they send you another video?"

"No,but the kid you left with me he's in the gang that has Abbigail. He has a gun."

"Okay Garcia,"Hotch intterupted,"We'll be there. Until then do what he says within reason. Rossi,Prentiss,and Ried you head to the cabin. And Garcia-"

"Yeah?"

"Everything is going to be just fine,"Morgan interjected,"Don't forget,you work with the best."

"Alright that's enough,"said a voice from the background.

"But I just-"

The sound of metal hitting flesh rang through the phone and the call was ended.

One hour later

Abigail's pov

I sat against the wall trying to process what I had just heard. My mother,a woman who raised me and loved me had sold both me and my father to a gang. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I had led the team to Aiden. I had put Garcia in danger, and I had trusted him in the first place. This was all my fault. If I had walked home by myself I would be at Morgan's right now doing homework or explaining myself to Morgan,or planning how to get back at Tom. I actually thought that he would be my biggest problem. Suddenly the door burst open ,and JJ,Ried,and Rossi ran in. JJ ran over to me,but was prevented from untying me when the murderer holding me captive grabbed me and put a gun to my head.

"You take one more step and I shoot her!"

Rossi and Ried got their guns out and had them aimed at his head.

"It's to late! We found her. You failed,"Rossi said.

"I've got a gun to her head! You're every move determines wether she lives or dies!"

"You know, I should shoot you right now. After all you but this girl and her father through!"

My father? Why didn't he say my parents,or my family? He deliberately left my mother out of this. He must have known.

"I can't give this up! We have to end this now. If I don't they'll kill me!"

"And when did it become necessary to bring our tech analysist into this?"

"She helped you get to her in time. She had to pay! You all do."


	11. Chapter 11

Abigail's pov

I was at the hands of a kidnapper and a killer. He had a gun to my neck,and he wasn't going to stop until he had killed everyone who had helped me. Starting with a woman who wasn't even there in the first place.

"Derick,"Rossi said,"this is insane. If you kill everyone who helped her then you'll have to kill everyone who helped us. That means our section cheif everyone above us,you might have to kill the president for God's sake."

"No! It won't get that far! My father will make sure of that!"

"Really? Because he doesn't seem to be doing a very good job of that! If he had then we wouldn't be here in the first place. You would have managed to kill her back then in the barn. Now that I think about it that brings up a question. Why haven't you killed her yet?"

"She is for my father to take care of!"

"So your father makes you kidnap and torture a fourteen year old girl,but in the end he gets to kill her,and then you start another mission of vengeance to harm people who have done nothing to you. Don't you see? Your father has put you on a cycle that will never end!"

"I can't fail my father! I have to make sure that he can get to her easily. He may not get to do it here,but I can always make her weak,"And with that final statement he shot me in the shoulder and himself in the head.

Rossi,and Prentiss ran over to me. Rossi put a hand over my wound to apply pressure,and JJ untied me and, tried to calm me down.

"You're going to be okay. Your just fine."

"I'm sorry I trusted him. I led him to Garcia,"I said weekly.

" you can't blame yourself. He's very easy to believe. He tricked all of us and we're profilers."

Ried turned to his radio and said,"We need a bus."

In a few minuted I was in an ambulance with Prentiss by my side holding my hand.

Garcia's Pov

Aiden had gotten a roll of duct tape out of his backpack and had tied Garcia's wrists to the arms of her chair,her ancles together,and her mouth shut. He kept talking about how his grandfather would be proud of him for killing four FBI agents. Head was bleeding a little because Aiden hit her with his gun when the call was taking to long,but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Abigail and,everyone on the team got home safe.

Morgan's Pov

When they got to the BAU Morgan,Hotch and JJ got their guns out and went down to the basement where they opened the door to find Aiden bragging about what he would do to the team when they got there,and Garcia tied to her chair and her usually exited,omptimistic,loving eyes were wide with pure terror.

"Aiden!"Morgan barked.

"Agent Morgan. I'm glad you finally learned to take me seriously,"he said with a malicious smile.

"Aiden, why are you doing this to her? she never hurt you!"

"She helped kill my father! She deserves to die!"

"Well if that's why you're doing this then you might as well cut the middleman out and shoot me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm the one who shot your father," Morgan raised his hands so that he was completely exposed. Aiden raised his gun and shots were fired.

Morgan took a sigh of relief and untied Garcia. He pulled her into a comforting hug while she cried in his embrace.

"Garcia,"Hotch said,"you need to go to the hospital to get your cut cleaned,but Morgan can ride with you."

"How's Abigail?"she asked.

"We haven't heard yet but as far as we know she's fine,"Hotch said as comforting as he could sound.

Abigail's pov

I woke up in a hospital bed with everyone in the team except for Morgan,and Garcia in the room. There was a sharp pain in my right shoulder.

"I gotta stop ending up like this,"I said in an attempt of a joke.


End file.
